ucf_ultimate_caw_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles The Echinda
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkuruzu za Ekiduna) is a video game character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega. He is one of the most significant characters in the series, first as a rival, and later a friend of the main character. He appears in spin-off games, comics, and a feature film.His debut appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, released in 1994, where he was presented as an antagonist who was tricked by Doctor Eggman. But since then has become a main character and friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles is a 16-year-old red anthropomorphic echidna, who is both physically powerful and highly resilient. In most Sonic games, his skills include climbing on ledges or walls and gliding in the air. In Wrestling Knuckles The Echinda is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting and the Intercontinental Champion in The Series Early Life During conception of Sonic the Hedgehog 3, the development team wanted to create a new rival for Sonic.[3] The final design of Knuckles was the result of dozens of possible designs inspired by numerous different animals.[3][4] The emphasis of the character was to break walls.[5] Knuckles was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 as an "intimidator" because of his powerful abilities.[6] He was given a headlining role in the next game, Sonic & Knuckles,[7] where he made his first appearance as a playable character. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, (which Knuckles made his first appearance in) Knuckles was tricked by the game's villain Dr. Eggman (aka Dr. Robotnik) into thinking that Sonic was attempting to steal the Master Emerald, and that Dr. Eggman was trying to protect it. However, Dr. Eggman had lied to Knuckles, and was planning to use the Emerald to repair his space station, the Death Egg. In Sonic & Knuckles, in the Hidden Palace Zone, Eggman's betrayal was revealed when the doctor stole the Master Emerald with a modified Egg-O-Matic and attacked Knuckles. Since then, Knuckles has repeatedly joined Sonic and Tails throughout their many adventures to help stop Dr. Eggman. He also can be played in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 when those games are plugged into the Sonic & Knuckles lock-on cartridge. Aside from appearances in the main Sonic series, Knuckles featured prominently in Knuckles' Chaotix, a relatively unknown spin-off title developed for Sega 32X. The game also introduced Team Chaotix, a group of detectives. In Sonic Adventure, the Master Emerald shatters when Dr. Eggman frees Chaos and Tikal's spirit from within it, causing Angel Island to fall. Knuckles' goal is to reassemble the Master Emerald from its shards. These levels are large, explorable areas in which players must hunt various Action Stages for three shards per stage. In Sonic Adventure 2, Knuckles the Echidna is guarding the Master Emerald when his crush, Rouge the Bat attempts to steal it. In the middle of their argument, Dr. Eggman snatches the emerald. Knuckles then shatters it in order to preventDr. Eggman from using its power. Knuckles then sets off to find the pieces and restore the Master Emerald before Rouge the Bat. The gameplay is similar to the first Adventure title. In other Sonic titles, he has been seen away from the Master Emerald at times, such as in Sonic Heroes, where Knuckles joins forces with Sonic and Tails, becoming the power member of Team Sonic. As the power member, Knuckles has the ability to throw Sonic and Tails at objects or enemies to destroy them. In addition he can do the same by using Sonic and Tails to punch objects and enemies. Knuckles appeared in Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, & Sonic Free Riders as the power member of Team Heroes. In the Sonic Riders series, he is sometimes played in the third match of each stage, while facing another team (only on Team Heroes' story). Knuckles has appeared either as a playable character or in a supporting role in almost all Sonic titles, although not always with a particularly major role in the storyline. He did, however, have an important part to play in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood; a portion of the game's story centers around Knuckles being kidnapped by the Nocturnus Clan, as well as the story making connections to both his clan and the Nocturne. He makes a cameo appearance in Sega Superstars Tennis in the Green Hill court, as one of the audience, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (in the unlockable Green Hill Zone stage where he, Tails, and Silver run/fly through the shuttle loop in the background). Knuckles was confirmed to appear in the game Sonic Unleashed. However, he never made it to the final version.[8] He is also a playable character in the Wii game Sonic & the Black Knight; portrayed as Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table, where he brandishes two swords. He appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as a Power character. He also appears in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. He rides a red quad bike and his All-Star move is using the power of the Master Emerald to beat his opponents.[9] He has also appeared in the DS version of Sonic Colors[10] and in console versions of Sonic Generations as involved in celebrating Sonic's birthday. In the game he can be found beside the entrance of the Sky Sanctuary level, and in missions you have to race against him or use him to search for a certain amount of rings. Knuckles appears as a playable character in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Knuckles is playable in the 2013 enhanced port of Sonic the Hedgehog for iOS and Android devices. He retains his gameplay style from Sonic & Knuckles in this port.Knuckles will make his debut to UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting